User blog:DeathBattleDude/Vergil VS Sephiroth Analysis
Vergil vs Sephiroth is the 1st episode of DeathBattleDude's Analysis series Introduction to the combatants Two treacherous and skilled swordsmen, known for their similar personality and... well... um...... white hair. Vergil, the son of Sparda and twin brother of Dante. Sephiroth, the One-Winged Angel. Vergil Note: We are using his feats from the Manga, and Devil May Cry 3 and 4 Origin Born to a demon father named Sparda and a human mother named Eva alongside his twin brother Dante. Both had their first encounter against demons at the age of 8. The demon who perpetrated the attack against them goes by the name of Mundus, during the encounter Eva was killed and the twins assumed each other dead. the incident warped Vergil's mind and corrupted him, giving him a lust for power. In contrast to Dante's arrogant and boisterous personality and his rejection of his demonic side, Vergil is calm and focused, and accepted his demonic side. While they are virtual equals, Vergil is clearly the better swordsman but does not use guns as they are dishonorable. Background * Age: 18 *Half-human and Half-demon *Human mother and demon mother *Twin brother of Dante Powers and Abilities *Superhuman prowess *Uses teleportation trick *Regenerative healing factor *Devil Trigger Devil Trigger *Heals wounds at a fast rate *Increases his stats *Taps into his full demonic heritage *Limited amount of time Yamato *O-Katana imbued with magical and demonic power *Can cut through anything including dimensions *Can manipulate space *Originally from his father *Because it is an O-Katana, it utilized Laido *Uses a few devastating moves, and his own personal style *Aerial Rave **Continously slashes his opponents in mid-air *Upper Slash **Does a slash that launches his opponents to air *Rapid Slash **Dashes forward to his opponent and thrusts them **Any missed target are gonna be slashed **Unblockable *Judgement Cut **Long range slashes **Can repeteadly slash up to 3 times **Can turn his opponents into confetti (not literally) **Unblockable *Dark Slayer Style **Uses the power of darkness to obtain new weapons and styles by leveling it **Vergil's personal style Beowulf *Increases his striking strength *Made from Beowulf's remains *Increases striking strength and melee attack power *A few moves used to utilize the style *Rising Sun **Launches Vergil up to do a multi-kick attack *Killer Bee **Powerful aerial downward kick **Most likely named after Street Fighter's Cammy's codename *Lunar Phase **Revolving kick Force Edge *Previously wielded by Sparda *Sealed Sparda's demonic power *Requires both halfs of Dante and Vergil's perfect amulet *Original form totally ripped off from Soul Calibur's Soul Edge *Creates a whirlwind vacuum that sucks up enemies to carve them up *A few moves to support and utilize the weapon *High Time **Launches Vergil upward to do an upward slash *Round Trip **Hurls Force Edge at opponents before returning like a Boomerang *Stinger **Fast-moving dashing stab *Helm Breaker **Aerial downward slam to the ground Summoned Swords *A Spectral sword that resembles a sealed force edge. *Has a few styles *Summoned Swords **Thrown *Sword Storm **Swords circle an enemy before being thrown *Spiral Swords **Swords circle a barrier over Vergil *Blistering Swords **Swords fire in raid succession from behind Vergil Feats and Strengths *Defeated Dante in their first outing *While fighting Dante in a rainstorm, they both obliterated every raindrop within a 12-foot radius, creating a small open space. Up to 30 raindrops can occupy a cubic foot on average, which means they destroyed 108,000 raindrops in less than 1 second *Mastered Devil Trigger way before Dante *Investigated and deduced the Order's plan *Killed Arkham with the help of Dante Flaws and Weaknesses *Dangerously overconfident *Can be defeated if taken too much damage *Devil Trigger has a limited amount of time *Left wide open after every combo *Lost to Dante in their third outing *Defeated by Mundus due to overconfidence and near-fatal injuries and became reborn as Nelo Angelo *Yamato struggles to cut through Devil Arms such as Rebellion, Dante's Sword Sephiroth Note: I will not include Safer Sephiroth as Sephiroth can only transform as it once and it needs Dark Materia and a direst source of lifestream, which is outside help. Origin The poster boy of the Shinra Electric Power Company, Sephiroth was highly idolized as a hero. But when he discovers his true heritage, he betrays the company and had a goal of taking the lifestream to become a god. Background *Age: 27 *Height: 6'1" (185 cm) *Born in Nibelheim *1st Class SOLDIER *Has one of the scariest themes in video game history *Has a sword that's bigger than himself *One of the biggest madmen in gaming history *Injected with Jenova Cells before childbirth Powers *Superhuman attributes *Regenerative healing factor *Can jump very high *Can control and manipulate Jenova cells *Can cast spells and illusions Masamune *7-foot long *Can slice through buildings and steel with ease *As durable as the Buster Sword *Oversized Japanese Odachi *Has energy attacks *Can channel his power into it *Can be manifested at will using magic *Strikes multiple opponents at once Spells and Magic *Can fly *Can use without Materia *Can project Illusions *Has a limited control over the physical manifestation of Jenova allowing him to shapeshift *Can manipulate people who have Jenova cells Limit Breaks *Octaslash **Sequence of 8 sword attacks *Shadow Flare **Associated with Blue Magic **Evil version of the Flare Feats and Strengths *Defeated Zack Fair *Can keep up with Angeal and Genesis *Manipulated Aeris and then killed her *Killed his genetic mother *Skilled and powerful enough to be called the poster boy of the Shinra company *Can cut sections of buildings with a single slice and ease *Can jump very high with ease *More than fast and strong enough to beat entire armies *Regenereated from a piece of flesh within 4-5 days Flaws and Weaknesses *Cocky and Arrogant *Mentally unstable *Spells are somewhat common *Can only control people with Jenova Cells *Has to constantly switch styles while using Masamune *Defeated by Cloud many times *His sword length is both a strength and a weakness as it can be bad at close-range *Limited magic *Rarely uses Magic *Rarely uses Masamune's length to his advantage *Enemies like Cloud have reached Sephiroth despite having a long blade *Uses brute force when angered, which can easily be exploited *the Masamune is his only weapon *Masamune's energy attacks can be blocked *Many characters like Cloud, Zack, and Tifa have survived being impaled by Masamune *His ability to kill anyone with a single strike can take time, leaving Sephiroth open *Fails to keep his opponents at a distance when they take an offensive approach *Limit Breaks can be countered *Inconsistent Endurance Before comparing This battle took me hours to analyze and find info... and i gotta admit , Sephiroth's various weaknesses surprised me, as it is extremely devastating. I'm not bias at this battle at all, it took me many wikis, Nkstjoa's Vergil info, the Life Stream website and 3TopicsReviewer's analysis to complete the infos and compare them to end this debate once and for all. Comparing Vergil *+Could exploit Sephiroth's insanity, cockiness, and limited attacks *+Matches and exceeds Sephiroth's Physical attributes with the Devil Trigger *+Much better swordsman *+Could overpower Sephiroth if the former loses his temper and resorts to brute force *+Could counter Sephiroth's limit breaks and one-hit kill with his arsenal and speed *+Could teleport towards Sephiroth if he flies and can then overpower him *+Has much more weapons *+Has fought and defeated Dante, who is cocky like Sephiroth *+Could survive being impaled by Masamune *+Can easily break and dispatch of Masamune by cutting it *+Devil Trigger could easily kill Sephiroth *+Can counter Masamune's energy attacks *+Much more consistent endurance *+Has better magic *+Could gain the edge if he gets rid of Sephiroth's Masamune *+Rapid Slash and Judgement cut can devastate Sephiroth *+Immune to Sephiroth's manipulation due to the lack of Jenova Cells in Vergil's body *+Sephiroth lacks a way to counter the Devil Trigger *+Could exploit Sephiroth's problems with the Masamune sword *+Uses magic more than Sephiroth *+Not as insane *+Better cutting power *+Overconfident but not as arrogant as Sephiroth *+If he gets near Sephiroth while using Spiral Swords, he will devastate him Sephiroth *+Older and more experienced *+Stronger than base form Vergil *+Can match Vergil's stats while the former is in Devil Trigger *+Better stamina *+Could impale Vergil *+A longer sword *+Could take advantage of Vergil's openings after the former does a combo at him *+Flight *+Smarter Verdict Both fighters are incredibly powerful but Vergil clearly has more edges, heck many of Sephiroth's advantages can even be exploited and countered in this fight easily, and Sephiroth's many weaknesses can be exploited easily, but the most important thing is, Vergil outclasses Sephiroth in almost every way, and can completely dominate him after becoming Devil Trigger. Looks like Sephiroth doesn't have the ''sword ''of blade he needed for this battle. The winner is Vergil Polls Do you agree with the results of Vergil VS Sephiroth? Yes No Next Time Jin Kazama: I cannot allow you to live. Jin Kazama, The Child of Destiny, challenging a warrior that will push him past his limit. Click here to see the battle of the greatest martial artists of the fighting game genre. Category:Blog posts